


His Hair Was Silver

by hoveringsombrero



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Consensual, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Male Slash, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 20:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13488924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoveringsombrero/pseuds/hoveringsombrero
Summary: Directly after the Grand Prix Opener, Yuuri and Victor retreat to their hotel room and deal with some pent-up energy. Just a little one shot -- short, sexy and sweet!  (1400 words)





	His Hair Was Silver

His hair really was silver. Not gray, not light blonde, but a fine silver that caught light like a diamond. Even up this close, as he pushed his fingers through it, the color was flawless. And it felt soft, yet heavier than he’d imagined.

Yuuri thought running his fingers through Victor Nikiforov’s hair was the greatest feeling in the world.

Then again, Victor’s tongue pressing against the underside of his cock was currently rivaling for second place. But he couldn’t bring himself to think about that. Even as the thought crossed his mind, his body spasmed in pleasure, his cock pulsing between Victor’s lips. An hour ago, he had surprised Yuuri and the rest of the world with a kiss – right now, placing second in the Grand Prix Opener felt totally unimportant, no matter how it might bother him later – and they hadn’t been in the hotel room more than five minutes at this point. Two of those minutes had been spent in a whirlwind of kissing and touching and undressing until Victor pushed him up to sit on the bathroom counter and knelt down. He didn’t want to let go yet, didn’t want to mess this up before even getting started. He wanted to keep Victor’s warm tongue sliding along his length for an eternity, if he could. 

So, he focused on the hair. Silver, heavy, soft.

Then Victor wrapped his lips around the tip of his cock and dragged his tongue across it and he couldn’t think of anything else.

Yuuri let out a moan. At the sound, Victor opened his eyes, large and blue-green and intense. Against these eyes, he had never stood a chance.

Yuuri’s fists clutched into Victor’s hair and he let ecstasy overcome his body. His cock pulsed hard, pushing even after his come had run out. And all the while, Victor’s lips pressed against Yuuri, never hesitating away.

When his orgasm faded and warm, drowsy pleasure began to wash over him, he finally realized his fingers were still tangled in Victor’s hair and pulling hard. He gasped and snatched his hands away.

“Oh! I’m so sorry, I – are you okay?”

Victor laughed and looked up from between his legs. His hair was mussed. Literal sex hair. Yuuri found himself laughing as well.

“You worry too much, Yuuri,” Victor said, easing off his knees to stand. 

“I like to stick to my talents.”

With a smirk, Victor leaned in, slid his arm around Yuuri’s bare shoulders and pressed their lips together. He tasted the salt of his own come – a fleeting thought wondered if he ought to feel disgusted by this, but with Victor, it didn’t bother him.

Pulling back, Victor looked at him like Yuuri was some fascinating puzzle he hadn’t cracked yet. It was an intoxicating look that he’d been wearing all the time lately and it made Yuuri dizzy to see it so close.

“I was thinking,” said Victor lightly. He pushed his groin against Yuuri’s leg – his cock was hard and warm and it brushed Yuuri’s skin through the slacks Victor still wore. “I’m not terribly sure what to do with this.”

Yuuri’s instinct was always to run from Victor. He didn’t want to be vulnerable, didn’t want his heart broken. But he could smell Victor’s sharp cologne and those eyes were watching him. He could feel Victor’s cock wanting him. He had no reason to be nervous.

He leaned forward and kissed him, pressing a palm against his bulge. Through the thin material of the slacks, he felt Victor’s cock pulse under his hand.

Pulling back and catching his eye, Yuuri smiled, letting that thin confidence Victor inspired in him show through.

“You’ll fuck me, that’s what you’ll do.”

Yuuri watched those blue-green eyes widen, the pupils dilate with pleasure, the thin lips part in surprise and he loved him more than ever before. He drew Victor in and kissed him deeply.

As they kissed, Yuuri was vaguely aware of Victor fumbling around on the counter next to where he sat. Eventually, Victor’s kiss got sloppy, distracted, and Yuuri pulled back.

“What are you doing?”

Victor groaned in frustration and leaned away from Yuuri to grab a small box just out of his reach.

He opened it to reveal a dozen condoms and rolled his eyes as he plucked one out.

“I usually think ahead and have one in my wallet, but I didn’t expect ... well. I’m just glad I didn’t have to get a couple bottles of champagne in you for you to be here like this.” He glanced up and winked at Yuuri.

It was a strange thing for him to say, but Victor unzipped his slacks and slid his cock out and the thought slipped Yuuri’s mind.

He rolled the condom on and spread lube on himself with a practiced ease. As Yuuri watched, he realized Victor had done this before. Many times. And that Yuuri hadn’t. Hadn’t even come close.

Suddenly, sitting on the bathroom counter, he felt exposed. The faux-porcelain counter was hard and cold on his bare skin and he couldn’t help remembering the anxiety of childhood doctor visits. He pressed his legs together, gripped his knees tight. He felt small and stupid for being here. He ought to call this off. Just pretend it hadn’t happened. It wasn’t as if Victor Nikiforov could actually want him. Someone, maybe, but not Yuuri himself. And if he thought he did want Yuuri, he didn’t know him well enough.

When Victor looked up, he looked surprised.

“Oh! What happened? You’ve disappeared.”

Yuuri looked up, feeling caught red-handed. “What? No, it’s nothing. I’m just ...” His mind went blank and he was sitting there, helpless and utterly stupid.

Victor moved closer and the heat from him eased Yuuri. Victor’s breath on his neck. His fingers on Yuuri’s arms, his legs. Yuuri breathed him in and felt himself relax.

Finally, he could look Victor in the eye, the excitement returning with one glance of piercing blue-green.

Victor smiled. “There you are.”

Yuuri leaned forward, maintaining that electric eye contact and riding it like a drug. He traced Victor’s sharp jawline with a forefinger. “Here I am.”

They kissed and Yuuri set his fingers on Victor’s slender waist and drew him in close. The tip of his cock rested against Yuuri and Victor pulled back to look at him. His eyes begged.

Yuuri pressed his fingertips into Victor’s skin and Victor pushed his cock slowly inside. 

He braced for pain he’d always feared and expected. But Victor’s movements were easy and measured, his eyes always on Yuuri’s face for signs to stop or slow. The pain didn’t come, and as Yuuri got used to the feeling of Victor inside him, pleasure began to rise and swell in him.

“This ... this feels good,” Yuuri gasped.

Victor grinned, pushing himself in again. “You’re surprised?”

“I guess I shouldn’t be,” he said. “Not with you.”

He clasped his fingers at the nape of Victor’s neck as Victor thrust inside him. He pulled him as close as anatomy and flexibility allowed, aching for Victor to be closer, for more and more of their skin to press together. 

This close, he could hear Victor’s breath and it had the same whispering hitch as after he demonstrated the way a certain jump or arm movement should look. Yuuri felt his own cock pulse and harden at the sound and his body clenched around Victor’s cock within him. 

Victor gasped and his thrusts grew deeper, more insistent. His slender arms wrapped around Yuuri’s body and held him tight.

And with a little moan of delight, he came, quiet and intense. His cock pulsed inside Yuuri, a sensation that felt incredible. He knew if he hadn’t come so recently, that pulsing feeling would push him over the edge. He made a note for the next time.

Because as he pushed his fingers through Victor’s silver hair – not blonde, not grey, but silver – he knew there would be a next time. He hoped Victor would never stop wanting him. But as Victor came, as he drew back to kiss Yuuri hungrily, Yuuri knew deep down there would be a next time. 

The warmth that spread inside him at this thought overshadowed any of the pleasure they’d shared in the last hour and he relaxed into Victor’s kiss, surrendering himself fully.


End file.
